Smile
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: ONESHOT / Kau selalu mengagumi senyumannya. / Ya, walaupun senyuman itu bukan untukmu— kau tetap mengaguminya. :: OneSided KanjiNaoto, SoujiNaoto :: R&R? XD


**Title: **'Smile' (sayataujudulinigakreatiporz)

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** angst gagal, onesided love, bahasa gajelas, oke—kalian tahu seabal apa writing style saya llOTL

**Summary:** / Kau selalu mengagumi senyumannya. / Ya, walaupun senyuman itu bukan untukmu— kau tetap mengaguminya. :: OneSided KanjiNaoto, SoujiNaoto ::

**Disclaimer :** Persona 4 Characters © ATLUS, I own nothing but the crappy plot of this fanfiction XD

* * *

**Persona 4 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**SMILE

* * *

**

.

.

_Kau selalu mengagumi senyumannya. _

_._

_.  
_

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Kanji Tatsumi-kun. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Ya, kau selalu mengagumi senyuman itu, saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat bibir mungil itu menunjukkan sebuah senyum kecil— senyum simpul yang bahkan mungkin tidak disadari orang lain selain dirimu.

Tapi kau menyadarinya, dan terpesona olehnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kau menarik tangan putih itu saat pemiliknya beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, kau menanyakan namanya saat Ia menatapmu dengan tanda tanya yang bagai tergambar di wajahnya.

"Namaku Shirogane Naoto."

Dan kau mengetahui namanya, akhirnya. Kau berpikir bahwa itu nama yang manis dan cocok sekali untuknya, namun kau tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kau hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Dan kau terus memperhatikan _lelaki_ bertopi biru itu berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, setelah mengucapkan kata 'Selamat tinggal' yang bahkan tidak dibalas olehmu.

.

Kau berpikir, apakah apa yang kau rasakan saat ini terlarang?

.

Apakah _cinta_ ini terlarang?

-o-o-o-o-

Orang-orang yang kau anggap sahabat sekarang ini tentu saja tidak mengetahui perasaanmu saat kalian bertemu kembali dengan lelaki kecil tersebut.

Wajahmu memerah, namun tak seorang pun menyadarinya.

Sahabat- sahabatmu menunjukkan raut kesal saat detektif bertopi biru itu mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang mungkin mereka anggap menyebalkan.

Namun kau tidak mempedulikannya.

Kau tidak merasa kesal, kau tidak merasa apa yang Ia katakan itu membuatmu naik pitam.

Kau hanya memperhatikan wajahnya, senyumannya.

.

Senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat kedua sisi wajahmu semakin memerah.

.

-o-o-o-o-

Kali ini, kau terkejut. Tidak, bukan terkejut seperti biasanya, apa yang kau lihat saat ini benar-benar membuatmu ingin menarik kulit pipimu sendiri (sekeras yang kau bisa) untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Di hadapanmu, dua sosok yang sama dengan lelaki itu, yang kau kagumi, berdiri berhadapan. Salah satu dengan mata sebiru safir, dan salah satu dengan sepasang mata amber, kuning yang tampak mengerikan.

Pemandangan itu sudah biasa kau lihat terjadi pada orang lain, dan itu tidak mengagetkanmu.

Bukan itu yang membuatmu terkejut, namun kata-kata salah satu dari mereka yang bermata amber. Sosok lain dari orang yang kau kagumi, yang sahabat-sahabatmu sebut 'shadow'.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin dilahirkan sebagai perempuan, karena mereka selalu meremehkanku!"

Matamu melebar, menyadari kenyataan yang sekarang terpampang jelas di wajahmu, di telingamu.

Kau terus memikirkan hal yang sama berkali-kali selagi kau menyerang monster yang muncul saat lela—bukan, gadis yang kagumi itu tidak mengakui dirinya yang lain. Kau terus memikirkan hal yang sama selagi kau mencoba melindungi gadis yang saat ini— terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

.

.

Cintamu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, tidak terlarang.

Mungkinkah, ada kesempatan?

.

.

-o-o-o-o-

Sekarang, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Gadis itu telah menjadi salah satu dari sahabat terbaikmu.

Kau bahagia.

Ya, kau sangat bahagia.

Kau terus berpikir selagi menatap sosok mungil itu,

Apakah kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?

Apakah dia akan menerimanya?

Dan kau merasakan semburat merah di kedua sisi wajahmu saat gadis itu menyadari tatapanmu dan balas menatapmu.

Dengan senyum itu, senyum yang selalu kau kagumi.

-o-o-o-o-

Suasana di luar kacau, hujan deras dan petir melanda. Kau baru saja mendapati dirimu terjebak di sekolah setelah mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah dari guru brengsek bergigi tonggos yang sangat kau benci itu,

Kau tidak menyadari hari sudah sesore ini, dan kau tidak bisa pulang karena cuaca sial ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menunggu— di ruangan kelasmu yang mungkin merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk menunggu saat ini.

Saat itulah kau melihatnya, dan kau tidak bisa mempercayai kedua bola matamu.

Gadis yang kau kagumi itu, tampak menoleh ke arahmu saat kau membuka pintu kelas dan terdiam disana. Senyum kecil dapat terlihat di wajahnya saat kau menghampirinya (dengan wajah memerah) dan bertanya mengapa Ia ada disini.

"Aku keasyikan membaca di perpustakaan dan sekarang tidak bisa pulang karena aku tidak bawa payung— jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu disini sampai hujan berhenti," pandangan matanya beralih kembali padamu,

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tatsumi-kun? Tidak bawa payung juga?"

Kau mengangguk dan menjelaskan keadaanmu, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil saat kau menjelaskan bagaimana guru sialan itu memberimu hukuman seraya berceramah tentang ini-itu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesalahan yang kau lakukan.

Ya, kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa bahagia saat ini.

Gadis itu, ada di sampingmu. Hanya dia. Dalam ruangan kelas yang sepi, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama orang dengan senyum yang sangat kau sukai itu— dan kau, jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, benar-benar berharap agar hujan turun lebih lama lagi.

Namun, sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

Petir menyambar dengan dashyatnya di luar sana, dengan bunyi yang menggelegar dan sesaat menambah penerangan di dalam ruang kelas dengan lampu remang-remang tersebut, membuatmu terkejut .

Kau menolehkan wajahmu untuk melihat reaksi sang detektif, yang kau perkirakan akan tetap tenang dengan suara petir yang mengagetkanmu itu, namun—

Kau terkejut saat mendapati gadis itu tidak lagi ada di sampingmu. Dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukmu menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah ada di bawah salah satu meja terdekat.

Di bawah meja?

Ya, kau sendiri tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatanmu.

Gadis yang biasanya selalu terlihat maskulin itu, meringkuk di bawah bayang-bayang meja, dengan badan yang gemetar, dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang juga bergetar. Ia juga menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya.

Kau berkedip, dua kali.

Kau menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun saat itu juga petir kembali menyambar di luar sana, membuat gadis tersebut terloncat sehingga kepalanya membentur meja.

Pemandangan yang manis sekali.

Dan hanya kau yang melihat ini.

Hanya _kau_ yang mengetahui rahasia ini.

Gadis itu kemudian menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh saat kau tak bisa lagi menahan tawamu dan tersenyum jahil. Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu padamu— seperti 'jika-kau-katakan-ini-pada-siapapun-aku-akan-membunuhmu' ,dan kau hanya tertawa sebagai respon.

Manis sekali.

Naoto Shirogane, detektif maskulin yang tampan—dan (setidaknya di matamu) juga manis pada saat yang bersamaan,

Hal yang paling ditakutinya adalah,

Petir.

-o-o-o-o-

Hari itu hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Inaba.

Dan hari itu, kau terdiam dalam ruangan kelasmu, dengan satu payung di tangan, dan mata yang terus mengawasi satu-satunya pintu yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini, kau tahu— seperti kebiasaannya selama ini, gadis idamanmu akan terlambat pulang lagi karena terlalu asyik dengan buku perpustakaan.

Kau tahu, hari ini perpustakaan kecil itu mendapat banyak sumbangan buku yang menarik perhatian sang detektif, dan gadis itu tidak akan pulang sebelum puas membaca semuanya.

Dan sekarang, dengan wajah senang, kau sengaja menunggunya disini— selagi memperhatikan tas yang kau ketahui miliknya tersandar di salah satu kursi di kelas tersebut.

Dia akan datang. Kau akan menyapanya, dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Jika dia tidak membawa payung, kau akan meminjamkan payung milikmu, atau mungkin pulang bersama di bawah satu payung milikmu.

Lalu jika petir kembali menggelegar, gadis itu akan ketakutan, dan kau— kau akan memeluknya, mengatakan padanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan gadis itu akan kembali tersenyum, untukmu.

Selagi kau tersesat dalam imajinasi yang membuat bibirmu menyunggingkan senyum, sebuah suara petir yang bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuatmu kembali pada kenyataan.

Oh, petir. Datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu.

Naoto!

Kau mengambil tas berwarna hitam miliknya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat ini, kau hanya ingin mencari gadis yang mungkin tengah ketakutan sekarang, entah di perpustakaan, atau di lorong, atau dimana saja—

Kau harus menemukannya!

Kau berlari di koridor yang sepi itu, membawa tasmu dan tasnya, berbelok untuk menuju perpustakaan yang kau tuju—

Dan kau menemukan gadis itu!

Kau tersenyum lega, dan berpikir untuk menyapanya dan memberikan tasnya, lalu mengajaknya pulang bersama sebagaimana rencana awalmu selagi kau melangkahkan kaki menuju loker tempatnya berdiri—

Namun, tenggorokanmu tercekat. Kakimu seolah membeku di tempat.

Gadis itu tidak sendiri,

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu dan seragam Yasogami dengan blazer yang terbuka kancingnya tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, laki-laki yang sangat Ia kenal.

Dan, tidak— dia tidak hanya berdiri di sebelah gadis tersebut.

Dia _memeluk_nya.

Kau merasa sesuatu dalam dirimu terbakar saat kau mendengar percakapan mereka yang entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telingamu – di antara bunyi hujan dan petir yang menggelegar di luar sana.

"Sssh, Naoto. Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut."

"… Tapi … "

"Aku disini bersamamu, Naoto."

" .. Senpai .."

Sesuatu di dalam dadamu terasa sesak, terasa sakit, saat kau melihat gadis yang kau kagumi itu tersenyum kepada lelaki di depannya. Senyum yang tak pernah Ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, termasuk dirimu. Senyum dengan tambahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sepuluh kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya,

Dan senyum itu bukan untukmu.

Kau merasa kakimu melemas saat kau menyaksikan tangan lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menyentuh kedua pipi gadis yang sangat kau kagumi— kau sukai.

Kau merasa ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu saat kau menyaksikan bibir merah yang selalu kau kagumi itu bersentuhan dengan bibir lelaki di depannya dalam kecupan yang singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing, dan membuatmu menjatuhkan tas milik gadis itu dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

Naoto, sudah menemukan pasangan yang Ia cintai.

Dan itu bukan dirimu.

-o-o-o-o-

Kau— tentu saja, tidak merasa kaget saat keesokan harinya kau menemui mereka dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, dan kedua wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

Kau tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget seperti yang ditunjukkan teman-temanmu saat Senpai berambut abu-abu di depanmu benar-benar mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya dan gadis yang kau kagumi resmi menjadi pasangan mulai saat itu.

Namun kaulah yang pertama mendekati mereka dan— mengucapkan selamat, mendoakan agar hubungan mereka berlangsung lama, menepuk pundak Senpai yang wajahnya masih memerah tersebut, dan (memberanikan diri) mengacak pelan rambut Naoto yang tertutup oleh topi.

-o-o-o-

_Mereka tidak tahu._

_Mereka tidak tahu, bukan?_

_Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan?_

_Karena itu— biarlah. Simpanlah perasaanmu ini sendiri._

_._

_Karena, gadis itu tetap tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_Itu saja sudah cukup, bukan?_

-o-o-o-

Gadis yang selalu kau kagumi itu, gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang lebih baik darimu itu, menatapmu dengan wajah yang masih memerah, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tatsumi-kun."

Ah, senyuman yang selalu kau kagumi.

.

.

**:: END ::**

* * *

Yak, saya tau fic ini abal sekali, sok dramatis, dan angstnya ga kerasa, whateva deh ==;; saya tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi gara-gara baca diary saya pas SD yang isinya lebay-sangat-tapi-sangat-memberi-inspirasi itu XD dan saya ingin mencoba membaut oneshot yang angst kali kali X3 (walaupun yang satu ini sepertinya ga kerasa angstnya orz dasar gabakat bikin fic serius! *headslams*)

Lagipula, saya lagi suka kisah onesided love kayak begini, dan setelah berpikir lama mau bikin pairingnya siapa, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat Kanji yang menderita kali ini b(w)d *diestrum takemikazuchi*

Also, ini pertamakalinya saya bikin fic dari 2nd point of view, atau apalah namanya, jadi saya nggatau ini udah bagus apa belom ==;; maafkan keabalan sayaaaa sob sob *nangis ditengah ujan*

Anyway, review? :)


End file.
